2 Horas para a meianoite
by Tsunade Fifth
Summary: Eu não sou boa nisso, então não vou colocar nada muito específico. A fic se passa nas últimas 2 horas do ano. IchiRuki


Bleach não me pertence...como dá pra perceber...se me pertencesse Ichigo e Rukia já estariam juntos ..

Tenham paciência, essa é minha primeira fic de bleach...aqui vai...

31 de Dezembro.

Não era um dia qualquer, era um dia que todos os países comemoravam a mesma coisa, a entrada de um novo ano. Todas as culturas tão diferentes, todas as regiões esperavam acordadas o virar da meia noite e a entrada de um novo ano cheio de novas esperanças e sonhos a serem conquistados.

Isso não era algo que passasse despercebido pela vista de um Shinigami. Por que comemorar tanto? Afinal, no outro dia a vida continuava da mesma forma. Apesar de Ichigo tentar tanto explicar, aquilo parecia ainda incompreendido para a garota de cabelos negros, mas isso passou a não importar muito... Afinal era uma festa e devia ser comemorada.

-Atcho!

-Saúde...- Ichigo desejou ao ouvir o espirro da shinigami. Sua curiosidade lhes levou a um dia inteiro debaixo de uma fraca neve. - "Maldito Keigo..." - Praguejou ao lembrar do autor de toda essa historia. Quem mais poderia ter a brilhante idéia de ir com todos a torre de Tokio no último dia do ano? É claro que passaram no mínimo 3 horas debaixo da neve na fila para entrar, uma vez que parecia que todas as pessoas tiveram a mesma maldita idéia. Ele bem poderia ter ido embora, mas Rukia parecia nunca ter visto uma coisa tão magnífica na vida... Deixa-la sozinha com Chad, Ishida, Tatsuki, Inoue, Keigo e Mizuiro no meio de Tokio não parecia ser a melhor idéia... Decidiu ficar, não que os três primeiros fossem verdadeiros problemas, mas os três últimos poderiam ser.

-Atcho!

-De novo...? - Ele olhou preocupado para a mulher sentada ao seu lado no banco do ônibus. Ela não estava com a melhor cara do mundo.

-Atcho! - Rukia mantinha suas mãos no rosto pra tentar segurar a crise de espirros que tinha. Esse já era o terceiro seguido.

-Tsc...- O rapaz de cabelos laranja puxou um lenço do bolso e entregou-o a Rukia que o pegou e colocou entre as mãos esperando o outro espirro.

-Atcho! - Esse parecia ser o ultimo. Ela respirou fundo baixando as mãos e encostando as costas no banco.

-Merda, só vocês para levarem uma idéia dessas adiante...

-Mas foi divertido! Por que nunca me falou sobre aquela torre imensa? A vista de lá é linda! Ficou ainda melhor a noite. - Ela falou com um pequeno sorriso. Sim já era noite, e bem tarde. Faltavam 2 horas para a virada do ano e os dois estavam em um ônibus a caminho de casa.

-Certo, mas não precisávamos ter ido lá no último dia do ano...

-Mas não temos que comemorar?

-Sim, mas existem melhores formas de comemorar que não sejam 3 horas debaixo da neve.

Houve um breve silêncio.

-Nós vamos ao templo? - Ela perguntou ainda empolgada.

-Rukia... - Ichigo imaginou se a ansiedade dela cessava alguma hora.

-Ora vamos, você disse que eu poderia ver a festa no templo. - Ela observou o rosto do rapaz fitando as ruas escuras.

Ele suspirou pesado.- Antes torça para que cheguemos a tempo, nesse engarrafamento provavelmente ainda teremos 1 hora e meia de viagem.

-Hai. – Respondeu com um sorriso. Ela encostou o corpo cansado no banco do ônibus novamente, dessa vez olhando também para o lado de fora. – O que são fogos?

-Hm? – O rapaz não entendeu a pergunta.

-É, fogos. Inoue disse que o mais bonito do ano novo provavelmente eram os fogos.

-São explosivos...

-Explosivos? – Ela perguntou assustada.

-É. Eles são como mini foguetes que explodem no ar fazendo círculos coloridos... Alguns só fazem barulho. – Ele disse tentando exemplificar com movimentos. – As pessoas sempre os soltam na virada do ano, quando marca meia noite, e daí começam as comemorações.

-Sugoi! – A shinigami disse admirada. – Deve ser bonito.

-É muito.

-Mais bonito que a neve? – Ela perguntou como uma criança.

-Você vai ver quando o relógio marcar meia noite.

Mas um instante de silêncio. – É nessa hora que as pessoas se beijam?

-C-Como?? – Ichigo se espantou com a pergunta.

-"E então quando o relógio marca meia noite, o céu fica todo colorido com os lindos fogos e tem todas aquelas pessoas se beijando." – Rukia repetiu as palavras ouvidas de Inoue.

Ele concluiu que ela realmente deveria andar menos com a garota.

-Céus, não são todos! Apenas os casais.

-Ah... É alguma tradição?

-Não, eles apenas se beijam...

-Entendo...- Rukia finalmente pareceu ficar em silencio.- Mas manteve uma expressão pensante.

Ichigo agradeceu por ela parar com tais perguntas, e não desejou saber o que se passava na mente dela no momento.

Ficaram em silêncio durante mais algum tempo. Ichigo mantinha seu olhar na rua, era realmente bonita a forma que a neve ficava por cima dos telhados e como caia pelas ruas.

O contato dos corpos chamou a atenção do rapaz. Ele virou-se devagar para ver Rukia deitada em seu ombro parecendo dormir o mais profundo sono. Colocou uma das mão em seu rosto para verificar se ela estava com febre, talvez apenas uma desculpa para toca-la... Estava normal, preferiu deixar assim até que chegassem. Devia estar realmente cansada pelo dia. Virou-se novamente para a janela percebendo que o ônibus andava mais rápido, não demorariam muito para chegar.

A neve havia parado por um tempo quando os dois subiam as escadas do templo. Eram os últimos 15 minutos do ano.

-Como tem pessoas aqui. Não sabia que ficaria tão cheio. – Rukia falava observando admirada a movimentação e a decoração do lugar.

-As pessoas vêm aqui para fazer os seus primeiros desejos para o ano novo.

-E eles são atendidos? – A mulher estranhou. Devia ser mais alguma tradição estranha.

Ichigo deu um pequeno sorriso. – Elas estão apenas plantando esperanças novas. – Eles terminavam de subir as escadas chegando em um largo pátio lotado de pessoas e barracas vendendo comida ou alguma diversão.

10 minutos para a meia noite

-Essa esperança é importante pra vencer os obstáculos. Sonhos são importantes, pois é o que leva uma pessoa a continuar mesmo depois de ter caído varias vezes. As coisas impossíveis se tornam possíveis. – Ichigo falou depois de um breve silêncio observando a decoração e o movimento das pessoas enquanto se mantinham caminhando até o meio do pátio.

-Que profundo vindo de você... – Rukia brincou conseguindo irritar seu acompanhante.

Ele lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. – Baka...

Ela riu. - Você vem aqui todo ano?

-Sim, com meu pai e minhas irmãs...

-Ele não virá hoje? – Perguntou curiosa.

-Sim

-Então por que não veio com ele?

-Por que vim trazer você...

Silêncio.

5 minutos para meia noite.

-Esse ano foi bom...- Rukia falou sorrindo. Ela pode vir para terra e agradecia por isso. Apesar de tudo o que tinha acontecido, e que ainda estava pra acontecer.

Pela mente de Ichigo passou tudo o que tinha acontecido com ele nesse ano. Pra começar ele conheceu Rukia, a partir daí toda a sua vida mudou. Foi a um lugar chamado soul sociey. Quase morreu mais de 10 vezes, se tornou forte para proteger quem lhe era importante... Definitivamente o ano foi bom.

-Foi... – Ele falou pensativo...

2 minutos para a meia noite.

-Obrigado... – Os dois disseram em uníssono encontrando o olhar espantado um do outro. Deram um pequeno sorriso. Não era preciso mais palavras... Eles entendiam bem o que aquela palavra quis dizer.

30 segundos para a meia noite.

A grande movimentação das pessoas foi uma desculpa para os dois darem as mãos e se aproximarem mais.

10 segundos para a meia noite.

As pessoas começaram a contagem regressiva. Rukia apertou mais a mão de Ichigo.

9.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais.

8.

Ela encostou seu corpo nele.

7.

Ela segurou o casaco dele

6.

Ele passou a mão pela cintura da mulher.

5.

Ela permitiu.

4.

Eles se abraçaram

3

E continuaram assim...

2

Sem falar nada.

1

Seus lábios se tocaram.

0.

E o próximo ano chegou sendo bem vindo pela rajada de fogos coloridos que passaram a ser desinteressantes para a shinigami. Eles foram mais um dos casais que se beijavam.

Sem precisar de nenhuma palavra, apenas um gesto impulsivo fazendo o ano inteiro valer mais a pena. E sem mais palavras eles continuaram a noite assim, com as mãos dadas, criando novos sonhos e esperanças com as outras pessoas.

Bom é isso aí. Primeiramente muito obrigada pra quem leu até o final )

É a primeira vez que escrevo uma completa de bleach entaum sejam piedosos xx

Por favor de sua opnião, criticas e sujestões são aceitas

É isso aí povo, feliz ano novo pra vocês... faltam soh 20 min pra isso aki hehe

Muitas felicidades e tudo mais que se deseja nessa época

até daki a 3 anos no proximo momento de inspiração e ócio que eu tiver.

A Autora


End file.
